


Harmoni

by yucc



Series: Hari Karya Penggemar Internasional 2015 / International Fanworks Day 2015 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #IFDrabble, Alternate Universe, Friendship, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, bass!Midorima, choir!au, tenor!Akashi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gampangnya, anggota baru dalam paduan suara akan selalu membuat susah bersama.</p><p>untuk <i>event</i> <strong>Hari Karya Penggemar International 2015</strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmoni

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer:**
> 
>   * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
>   * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.
> 


Midorima sangat tidak suka dengan orang baru, karena lagi-lagi grup harus menyelaraskan kembali.

(Frontal: Ia tidak suka dengan anggota tenor baru, Akashi Seijuurou.)

Meski demikian, Midorima harus mengakui bahwa Akashi memang seorang jenius musik dengan _pitch_ -nya senantiasa sempurna. Ia sendiri bukan bass yang buruk, malah salah satu dengan _sense_ musik terbaik, namun di antara ribuan not balok, ia masih sesekali meleset.

_Tetap saja tidak bisa jadi pembenaran atas tidak menyatunya tenor Akashi._

“Akashi, suaramu masih berbeda sendiri.”

“Maaf, Midorima. Bisa kita ulang kembali?”

(Rahasia: Delapan tahun lagi, Akashi dan Midorima adalah duet terhebat bahkan di luar paduan suara mereka.)

**Author's Note:**

> selamat hari karya penggemar sedunia!
> 
> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)


End file.
